Timeline of Beyond the Universe
Below is the timeline of Beyond the Universe. This page may be updated by anyone. There are two parallel timelines in Beyond the Universe, the Alpha timeline and the Omega timeline. The former is considered the "main" timeline while Omega is a deviation with similar characters but different events. Therefore, only unique events that occur only in Omega should be listed there. Everything else should be under Alpha. Alpha Timeline The Alpha universe is more idealistic with more favorable outcomes. Pre-GFRD *1947 AD **The Greys travel to this time period and crash in Roswell. *1955 AD **Alice Drilrek is born *2004 AD **Avatar Theocracy begins colonization of physical universe. *2016 AD **ZEUS Story Arc **ZEUS attack on Earth **Adam Stetson goes through the Lunar Wormhole, travelling to the Septimus Alpha Universe. *2018 AD **The Greys make a public appearance to humans. *2020 AD **Eagle Industries is founded. *2021 AD **Battle of Earth begins *2025 AD **Battle of Earth ends. Formation of the Global Federation of Research and Defense New Space Age *2026 AD **The Charon Wormhole is discovered. *2027 AD **First warp drive is released to public after twenty years of development. Maximum speed is 10 lightyears per day. **Rate of interstellar colonization dramatically increases with assistance from Greys. *2034 AD **Solid proof of magic is discovered. *2038 AD **Daniel Otelam is born. **Colonization of Farandia begins. *2039 AD **Colonization of Albacin III begins. *2042 AD **Nolan James is born. **Harold North is born. *2043 AD **Noah Salsworth is born. *2045 AD **Janice Elwold is born. *2048 AD **Burt J. Rhode is born. **Riley Malsworth is born. *2049 AD **Savien Wesiford is born. **Galvon Raminti is born. **Events of Savien Story Arc begin. *2050 AD **Brynia Malsworth is born. *2056 AD **Events of Riley Story Arc take place. **The Toad Queen is killed. *2063 AD **Hundred Moon Clan Arc **Graham the Magnificent dies. **Noah Salsworth dies. **Durana dies. **Avatar Theocracy leaves physical universe. *2065 AD **Miles Salsworth is created. **You Only Live Once Arc **Return to Farandia Arc *2066 AD **Burt J. Rhode and Janice Elwold marry. *2074 AD **Peter and Emily Rhode are born. *2075 AD **Galvon Raminti discovers the Architect's Equation. *2089 AD **Noah Salsworth High School is founded. 22nd Century *2101 AD **Galaxy Digest is founded. 23rd Century *2250 AD **Aaron Carter is born. *2280 AD **Construction of the MSS Swordfish begins **TAK-12 becomes the Standard Infantry Rifle for Terranovian Armed Forces *2290 AD **Zachary Smith is born. 24th Century *2302 AD **James Houston is born. *2305 AD **Duncan Rhode is born. *2307 AD **Logan Moreau is born *2308 AD **Thomas Jones is born. **Luna Condor is born. **Andrew Jackson is born. *2315 AD **Michael Mason is born *2323 AD **Chandra Kuasa is overthrown by the Terranovian Resistance **Terranovian Civil War **Rise of the Independent Monarchy of the Terranovian Empire **Allen Carter; prince of the Terranovian Empire is born **Plasma Atomizer becomes the standard issued sidearm of the I.A.F **PA-38 becomes the standard issued rifle for the I.A.F *2326 AD **Invasion of the Sarquil Army and formation of Legacy. *2327 AD **Battle for Wentworth Academy *2330 AD **''MSS Swordfish'' completes construction2345 AD **Summer Mason is born *2348 AD **Allen Carter becomes The Cosmic Ray and joins Legacy **Allen Carter and Vanessa Arquette are married **Legacy destroys the improved and repaired MSS Swordfish **Legacy Hero Academy is founded *2349 AD **Eve Carter and Ethan Carter are born *2359 AD **Aurelia Wesiford is born. *2360 AD **Gabriel Noahson is born. *2368 AD **Summer Mason is accepted at Legacy Hero Academy *2373 AD **Carter Palace is built on New Earth *2374 AD **Summer Mason and Duncan Rhode get married. *2375 AD **Gabriel Noahson arrives on Earth. **Teen Legacy is formed. *2375 AD **Zetax Rhode arrives to the 24th Century. *2377 AD **Legacy and Teen Legacy kill Katar Zez. 30th Century *2976 AD **Superhuman War begins. 31st Century *3014 AD **Zetax Rhode is born. *3029 AD **Zetax Rhode returns to the past. *3031 AD **Zetax Rhode alters the past, ending the Superhuman War. Omega Timeline The Omega timeline is far darker with grimmer outcomes. *2063 AD **Noah Salsworth survives but fails to stop Durana. **Durana acquires so much power that he essentially becomes a god. *2064 AD **Savien becomes a host for an Archon. *10023 AD **The Greys travel to the early 21st century to the Alpha Universe to change history. Category:History